


Our Souls Intertwined

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her extinguished soul hovered somewhere between life and death, and she sensed a divine presence, like the presence of a savior, a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Souls Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIV](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html), with savior and goddess as the prompts. Spoilers for the end of the series.

In this cosmic, stellar void, Sayaka felt warm, bright light enveloping her nude body. She caught glimpses of a life she had left behind; Kyoko grieved but still fought magical creatures alongside Homura and Mami, Kyosuke and Hitomi were together, and the sounds of a violin's strings filled her ears in this cosmic emptiness. The two were protected by the three who fought for hope.

Her extinguished soul hovered somewhere between life and death, and she sensed a divine presence, like the presence of a savior, a goddess.

A hand reached for Sayaka, and she grasped it, warm fingers wrapping around hers. "Madoka?" she called out.

Madoka smiled, and Sayaka could not tell if her eyes were still pink or had become gold. Her hair flowed freely, and bright light clung to her skin. "Sayaka-chan," she said, and her voice sounded almost the same, but grander somehow. "I've been watching over you for so long."

Tears came to Sayaka's eyes, and she threw her arms around Madoka, her friend's naked body warm and soft, yet so very real. "I remember now!" she cried. "You were always with me, but I forgot all about you! I'm so sorry, Madoka!"

Madoka wrapped her arms around Sayaka's back, her embrace comforting. "You never forgot, Sayaka-chan," she said. "You were always fighting to protect our world, to protect hope."

"B-But I remember!" Sayaka shouted, her shoulders shaking. "I said some awful things to you… I did so many horrible things…"

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka raised a hand to touch Sayaka's cheek and leaned in to kiss away her tears. "I won't allow you to fall into despair again. This time, I'll save you. You can finally rest."

Sayaka said nothing in response; she could not find the words to say. She managed a small smile, as her heart was beginning to feel lighter. This warmth, this feeling of Madoka's arms around her… it was all so familiar now. Madoka was the girl she had fought to protect, to love, and in this space between life and eternity, Sayaka had finally found her again. "Madoka… I love you."

Madoka let out a quiet giggle, and then she kissed Sayaka. Her lips were so warm, so gentle, and Sayaka's heart began to race. Her arms tightened around Madoka's back, wanting to savor the feel of Madoka's skin. She was still real, and to finally touch her like this was simply sublime. Sayaka felt Madoka's heartbeat against her chest, the only sound in this beautiful void.

A shiver went down her spine as Madoka's hands traveled over her body, her fingertips trying to feel every inch of skin. Sayaka's body and soul had longed for this, to embrace Madoka like this. They still kissed, and she parted her lips for Madoka's tongue, and Madoka deepened the kiss, her fingers tightening their hold on Sayaka, as if she were afraid to let go. Sayaka almost blushed at the intimacy, but here only they existed.

Pleasure welled up within her. A physical pleasure, and her body ached for more. Even though she had passed on, she could exist here with Madoka. Madoka's touch was sharper, more solid, as if she was touching her very being. Their souls were connected; if Madoka was now a goddess, then Sayaka had received her blessing.

Finally Sayaka pulled back and took Madoka's hands into hers, their fingers intertwining. "How many times have you saved me now?" she asked, a smile upon her lips.

"I'll save you as many times as you need," Madoka replied, bringing Sayaka's hands closer and kissing her fingertips. "I love you too, Sayaka-chan."

Again tears fell from Sayaka's eyes, but she no longer felt sorrow. "You were always my goddess," she whispered, and then she pulled Madoka closer for another kiss.

In this cosmic void, two souls became one, connected only by love.


End file.
